


9x12

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: От мысли, что потенциальной женой принца может стать кто-то из них четверых, Эцор чувствовала странную смесь злости и эйфории.





	9x12

Эцор прислонилась к стене, решая, с чего лучше начинать атаку: с нежных прикосновений или страстного шёпота.  
  
Лотор — наследный принц галра — уже взял управление Империей в свои руки. Заркон рано или поздно умер бы (слухи о слабом здоровье императора разлетались быстрее, чем того желала Хаггар), а значит, его сыну предстояло взойти на трон. Эцор считала, что ей по силам стать супругой нынешнего принца. Она умная и целеустремлённая, а Лотор, признаться, очень недурён собой (в отличие от папочки; кажется, он пошёл в мать). На него часто засматривались немногочисленные в их рядах девушки-офицеры, но у Эцор было преимущество. Она была одним из его приближённых генералов.  
И могла пускать в ход свои чары практически в любое время.  
  
Нарти выстраивала курс, когда Эцор обошла Лотора со спины и, склонившись, томно спросила на ухо, не желает ли он воды или сока лимана.  
Сидящий в кресле Лотор даже не шевельнулся.  
Эцор нахмурилась. Подобный трюк срабатывал даже с обычно непробиваемой Акшей: она всегда вздрагивала и, Эцор была готова поклясться, что её кожа покрывалась мурашками, не видными из-за глухой формы.  
  
— Давай напрямик, Нарти! — Зетрид оскалилась. — Перебьём всех, кто посмеет напасть!  
  
— Похвально, но нам стоит поберечь силы и ресурсы, — вмешался Лотор. — Нарти, выбери маршрут, который не привлечёт лишнего внимания.  
  
Нарти подняла голову одновременно с кошкой, сидящей на её плече. Животное мяукнуло, и Эцор услышала в этом что-то вроде: «Так точно!».  
  
— Я же говорила, — обратилась к Зетрид Акша, скрестив руки на груди и вздёрнув подбородок. — Тебе лишь бы подраться. Никакой тактики.  
  
— Тише, — вымученно попросил Лотор и потёр виски двумя пальцами. — Вернитесь на свои места, пожалуйста. Эцор, тебя это тоже касается.  
  
Эцор натянуто улыбнулась и фыркнула, вставая за пульт управления по правую руку от Акши.  
Боковым зрением она заметила, как Лотор вытаскивает из кармана белый прямоугольник. Эцор не придала бы этому особого значения, однако Лотор  _заулыбался_ , смотря на него.  
Словно почувствовав неладное, он быстро убрал прямоугольник обратно и откинулся в кресле.  
  
Нужно обязательно выяснить, что это такое.  
  


***

  
  
Эцор привыкла совмещать полезное с полезным. Она ласково гладила предплечье Лотора одной рукой, второй незаметно пытаясь вытащить странный прямоугольник. Ей не удалось ни первого, ни второго: Лотор снова не обратил внимания на её приставания и поднялся с места, спрашивая у Акши, как обстоят дела со сбором телудава.  
  
С прямоугольником он не расставался ни на минуту, однако стал осмотрительнее и больше не доставал его при посторонних.  
Увидеть  _ту самую_  улыбку Лотора Эцор с того момента удалось всего дважды, и оба раза ей пришлось для этого становиться невидимой.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты здесь. — Он закатил глаза. — Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
— Никак нет. — Эцор материализовалась возле стены. — Впрочем… Могу я спросить у вас кое-что?  
  
— Рискни.  
  
— Прямоугольник в вашем кармане. Что это?  
  
Взметнувшиеся вверх брови Лотора выдали его с головой.  
Он прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. Его голос был ровным, но Эцор слышала в нём раздражение.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — Лотор прижал ладонь к карману. — И вернись к остальным. Мы скоро прибудем на Ридон.  
  
Резко развернувшись на каблуках и взмахнув копной белых волос, он прошёл на мостик.  
Эцор сдержала смешок, представив Лотора на сцене: в блестящем костюме, поющим отвратительно приторную песню про любовь.  
  
Она проводила его задумчивым взглядом и отмерла только тогда, когда Лотор опустился в кресло.  
  


***

  
  
— Как думаешь, у нашего принца есть подружка?  
  
Акша поперхнулась соком лимана и закашлялась. Нарти, сидящая рядом, заинтересованно склонила голову, а Зетрид, похоже, даже не услышала вопроса, продолжая уплетать сочное мясо молодого вериса.  
  
— Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь? — вполголоса произнесла Акша. — Никого из нас не должна волновать личная жизнь принца, — добавила она ещё тише, будто сам Лотор мог её услышать.  
  
— Просто так, — Эцор улыбнулась и невинно взмахнула ресницами. — Видишь, Нарти тоже любопытно. Правда?  
  
Нарти кивнула. Кошка перебралась с её на коленей на стол и села напротив, словно ожидая продолжения обсуждения.  
  
— Да ладно, — Зетрид закончила обгладывать кость. — Он же принц. Пришёл, закинул любую на плечо и всё! — она громко расхохоталась. Эцор в ответ на это поморщилась.  
  
— Как неромантично.  
  
— Почему? — искренне удивилась она. — Как по мне — очень даже.   
  
— А если — чисто гипотетически — твой возлюбленный будет недостаточно силён, чтобы тебя поднять? — Эцор подперла щёку ладонью.  
  
— Тогда я закину его на плечо сама.  
  
— Это… резонно, — закончила мысль Акша и встала, забирая с собой поднос. — В любом случае, обсуждения подобного рода неэтичны по отношению к принцу, так что прекращайте уже этот балаган.  
  
— Скучная ты.  
  
Нарти и кошка кивнули, соглашаясь. Акша поставила поднос на стол с объедками и молча вышла из их скромной столовой.  
  
Эцор не припоминала, чтобы кто-то назначал Акшу главной, и то, что она вечно так опекает репутацию Лотора, просто!..  
…может, в этом всё и дело?  
Если оценивать объективно, то Акша — очень привлекательна. У неё хорошо сложенное крепкое тело, тонкие черты лица и пронзительные синие глаза. Вдобавок, она отличный боец и, стоит признать, неплохой лидер. На месте Лотора Эцор точно положила бы глаз на Акшу: из них получилась бы сильная во всех смыслах пара.  
Ещё и эта реакция… Возможно ли, что они  _уже_  вместе и просто скрывают это ото всех?  
  
Выглядит правдоподобно, но это не объясняет одного.  
Что. Это. За. Прямоугольник.  
  
— Зетрид, — окликнула её Эцор, ни на что особо не надеясь. — Ты никогда не видела у нашего принца в руках тонкий белый прямоугольник?  
  
— Ты про фотку что ли? Конечно видела. Только он её сразу же прятал.  
  
— Фот-что? — сразу оживилась Эцор.  
  
— Фотку. Ну, эм, помнишь, в прошлом дека-фибе нас снимали для календаря? Принц тогда заказал себе копию по старой технологии.  
  
— А ты-то откуда это знаешь?!  
  
— Я забирала их из фотоателье. Честно, даже понятия не имею, как это работает: изображение появляется на бумаге, представляешь? Ей уже пару тысяч лет не пользуются. И чем ему не угодили голограммы?..  
  
Головоломка складывалась просто идеально.  
Лотор хранит у себя фотку одной из девушек, снимавшихся для календаря. Их тогда было шестеро: сама Эцор, Акша, Нарти, Зетрид, Кайла и Мирру.  
И, кажется, наследный принц уже выбрал себе возлюбленную.  
  


***

  
  
Кайла и Мирру отпали почти сразу. Они обе несли службу на западном аванпосте, и с ними Лотор не связывался уже очень долгое время. К тому же, Мирру и Кайла были женаты. Причём друг на друге.  
  
От мысли, что потенциальной женой принца может стать кто-то из них четверых, она чувствовала странную смесь злости и эйфории.  
  
Соперниц у неё было всего три. Акша — красивая и стройная, с приятным голосом и пухлыми нежными губами. Эцор тряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
Зетрид — большая и сильная, с крепкими руками. Пробивная в самом прямом смысле.  
У Нарти была кошка и умение, которое Лотор больше всего ценил в подчинённых: молчать.  
  
Признаться, Эцор не высыпалась уже третий день. Ей было жизненно важно узнать, права ли она в своих догадках, поэтому пришлось идти на риск.  
  
Она прокралась в душевую Лотора, пока тот приводил в порядок волосы. Клубы пара могли выдать её невидимый силуэт, однако Эцор повезло — прямоугольник легко вытащился из кармана, и она сразу же нырнула обратно в комнату, чтобы наконец посмотреть на фотку.  
Кто на ней — Акша, Зетрид, Нарти или сама Эцор?  
  
Сначала ей показалось, что глаза её подводят.  
Нет, с фоткой всё было в порядке. На ней и правда была изображена одна из генералов. Третий жаркий фиб, девушка в купальнике.  
На ней была Зетрид. В отвратительной позе: колени полусогнуты, задница отставлена назад, одна рука лежит на бедре, а второй она посылает воздушный поцелуй, подмигивая.  
  
В душевой снова полилась вода, и Эцор, выйдя из оцепенения, поспешила вернуть жуткий прямоугольник на место.  
  
Кажется, Лотору не придётся никого закидывать на плечо.  
Потому что его самого закинут так, что мало не покажется.


End file.
